Who is Your Love?
by NabilaHana
Summary: Sakura kecewa. Sasuke tidak ingn melepaskan Sakura. Sebenarnya siapa kah cinta Sasuke? Karin kah? Sakura? Dan bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasori yang mengobati lukanya saat dia putus dengan Sasuke? My first Fanfic. SasuSaku, Slight Naruhina, SasoSaku


Who is your Love?

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA, CERITA INI MILIK SAYA

Pairing : SASUxSAKU, NARUHINA, SASOSAKU

Uchiha Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah tampan dan mewarisi Uchiha corp setelah dia lulus SMA nanti. Lalu adakah yang tidak mengenal laki-laki ini? Dan percayakah kalian dia sudah memiliki pacar?

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menenteng buku-bukunya di depan dada. Setelah berada di kelas XII-A dia segera duduk dibangkunya. Sambil menunggu seseorang dia pun membaca bukunya.

"Jidat!" seorang gadis berambut pirang memeluknya erat.

"Uhh, Pig lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Orang yang dipanggil Jidat pun memberontak atas perlakuan sahabatnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke mencarimu. Ohayou Ino-chan." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata onyx-nya serta senyum palsu miliknya.

"Ohayou Sai-kun. Sakura istirahat nanti kita berkumpul di taman sekolah yah."

"Iya, ajak juga Tenten dan Hinata."

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan mencari sosok Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mencariku, apa ada yang ingin dia katakana yah? Atau jangan-jangan…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku memerah. Terlalu fokus mencari Sasuke , aku tidak sadar jika aku menabrak seseorang hingga kami terjatuh. Aku melihat orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan mukanya yang Baby face.

Hazel bertemu Emerald

"Gomen, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku tadi." Kataku.

"Tidak apa, aku Akasuna Sasori dari kela XII-D."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasori-san. Maaf aku terburu-buru."

Aku berlari meninggalkan Sasori hanya demi mencari Sasuke. Tak lama aku melihat Sasuke sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok. Aku menghampirinya.

Angin yang berhembus membuat rambutku sedikit terbawa. Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga. Hening. Hanya ada deruan nafas yang kudengar. Lebih baik aku menghindar saja.

"Sakura"

"I-iya Sasuke-kun?"

Normal POV

Keadaan yang hening tanpa satu pun. Sakura melangkah menjauh karena tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari perkataan Uchiha tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke memandang heran Haruno Sakura yang melangkah menjauh darinya. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura,"

"I-iya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau menyukaiku?"Tanya Sasuke dengan datarnya. Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, dia memang menyukai Sasuke sudah sangat lama. Tapi untuk berbicara dengannya pun jarang atau bisa dibilang nyaris tidak pernah.

"Aku…iya aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Tanpa ragu Sasuka pun mengatakan dengan sejujurnya. Sakura tidak menemukan perubahan sikap dari Sasuke. Sasukee tetap sama wajahnya datar sangat datar.

"Hn. Sekarang kau pacarku."

Mata Sakura membulat. Siapa yang akan percaya?! Uchiha Sasuke yang sering menolak setiap pernyataan cinta dari para gadis, kini menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacarnya. Ya, pacar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn." Hanya kalimat Ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura sangat bahagia untuk hari ini dan berencana memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada sahabatnya. Tapi, jika dia ceritakan pada Ino –Ratu Gosip di KHS- berita ini akan menyebar dan para fans Sasuke akan membunuhnya. Mungkin ada baiknya dia menceritakan semua ini pada Hinata.

"Hoi! Teme." Teriak Naruto diatap tempat Sasuke untuk berisirahat.

"Berisik Dobe!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tatapanmu itu bisa membunuhku. Hei, aku mendapatkan kabar dari ayahku, Natsumi Nakagawa sudah kembali!"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Ck, bahkan Hiro pacarnya pun tidak percaya. Hei! Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Sakura."

"Hn"

"Ayolah beritahu aku."

Sasuke menatap langit-langit. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacarnya. Dia hanya ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelindung hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Karin. Alasan yang Egois memang, tapi kenapa harus Sakura?

Sasuke memilihnya karena Sakura sangat menyukainya dan dia selalu percaya dengannya, jadi jika Sasuke dekat dengan Karin pun dia tidak akan marah. Karin juga sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat Sakura.

"Teme…"

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe!"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berkumpul. Sakura sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Hinata, sekarang dia bingung bagaimana caranya dia memberitahukan ini pada Ino dan Tenten. Ino melihat Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Jidat, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ino-pig. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian, tapi jangan disini." Kata Sakura.

"Baik, kita ke gudang sekolah saja."

Keempat gadis itu beranjak ke gudang. Sakura memasuki gudang sekolah untuk yang paling terakhir. Dia pun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi?"

"Ano..emm sebenarnya, aku sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun."

"HAH?!" Teriak Ino dan Tenten.

Setelah selesai Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Ino dan Tenten mengerti dan mendukung hubungan Sakura –Walau mereka berdua tidak yakin-. Sakura pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang masih betah di gudang dengan alasan dia ingin ke toilet.

Tak sengaja dia bertemu sahabat lamanya, Uzumaki Karin. Mereka sudah tidak bersahabat lagi karena keduanya sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Sesak. Itulah yang dia rasakan jika melihat Karin. Tapi dia bersyukur karena Karin sudah memiliki kekasih, yakni Suigetsu.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan lamanya Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran. Baru kali ini Sakura berhasil mengajak Sasuke untuk berkencan. Jika kalian pikir mereka pergi ke taman bermain dan tempat ramai lainnya, kalian salah. Mereka pergi kesebuah Bazzar yang sangat sepi, pengunjungnya pun hanya sekitar 30 orang.

Sasuke tidak terlalu bosan karena ada Sakura disampingnya. Ya, Sakuranya yang sudah melindungi hubungannya dengan Karin selama 3 bulan. Didekat toko manik-manik dia melihat sebuah gantungan yang sangat lucu, seandainya Sasuke memberinya sesuatu yang berharga. Sasuke bingung ketika melihat Sakura yang terdiam, itu membuatnya jenuh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Hn. Tunggu lah disana."

Sakura menunggunya selama 10 menit, dia belum juga kembali. 30 menit sudah berlalu dan Sasuke tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia melirik kekana dan kekiri. Namun yang dia lihat bukan Sasuke tapi Sasori.

"Sasori-san?"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san. Sedang apa disini sendirian?" Tanya Sasori ramah.

"Menunggu Sasuke-kun. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja."

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Namun dia tidak sengaja terpeleset karena adanya kulit pisang, alhasil Sasori menangkapnya. Posisi mereka membuat sesuatu dihati Sasuke memanas. Tunggu! Sasuke?! Dia sudah ada sejak Sakura akan berdiri dan melihat adegan itu.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Sakura. Menyadari posisinya dengan Sasori dia segera menjauh dan berterima kasih pada Sasori. Sasuke mencengkram kuat lengan Sakura hingga mereka berada di dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi itu aku dan Sasori…"

"Hn"

Satu jawaban ambigu milik Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura bingung. Dengan marahnya Sasuke, dia mengemudi dengan sangat cepat. Sakura sangat takut, sangat.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan!"

"Hn. Tidak"

"Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi…kyaa"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Sakura yang shock mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia sibuk menjawab telpon dari seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang berarti.

"Hn, aku akan kesana."

"…"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan keadaan normal. Dia melihat Sakura sudah membaik. Dia ingat ada yang harus dia berika pada Sakura. Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tak apa. Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun ini sangat indah." Kata Sakura melihat gelang perak yang sangat indah dari Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis hingga Sakura sekali pun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku harus pulang."

CUP~

Ya, Sebelum pulang Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya ketika mobil Sasuke melesat pergi. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke akan mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Keesokan harinya, dia berniat membuatkan bekal pada Sasuke. Untuk Sasuke dia menambahkan extra tomat sesuai yang diberitahukan oleh Naruto. Setelai selesai membuat bentou-nya.

Sakura dan Ino kini sedang berada di gudang peralatan.

"Sakura dengarkan aku! Sasuke tidak pantas untukmu, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu… "

"Ino-pig, jangan bercanda, lagipula aku harus segera memberikan bentou ini pada Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…"

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor. Dia menggerutu disepanjang jalan, seharusnya dia memberikan bekalnya disaat pagi hari. Entah apa yang kini membawanya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Sakura mulai mencari Sasuke. Setelah sebelumnya dia yakin Sasuke tidak keatap lagi sesuai yang dibilang Naruto padanya. Dia mencari Sasuke. Tak sengaja bola matanya melihat rambut pantat ayam dan rambut merah darah sedang berjalan bersama. Tangannya mengandeng rambut perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Perih. Ya, sangat.

'Sasuke…'

Sakura menunduk. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk makan bersama dengan Sasuke. Punggung tangannya menghapus air mata dan dia juga tidak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu, pernah dilihatnya!

"Ano..Gomen"

"Tak apa, Sakura-san." Sakura mendongkak dilihatnya wajah manis Sasori. Sasori yang sudah berdiri pun membantu Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja…" Sakura ragu, sangat ragu.

"Hmmm?"

"Tidak, Sasori-san apa sudah makan? Jika belum ayo kita makan bersama!" Kata Sakura, Sasori mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura kehalaman atap sekolah.

Sakura memberikan bekal untuk Sasori yang dia bawa-bekal Sasuke- dan dia pun mengeluarkan bekalnya. Sasori tau setelah dia melihat isi bentou miliknya sangat special, tentu ini untuk orang yang special bagi Sakura.

Sudah seminggu Sakura melihat kejadian tersebut. Seminggu pula Sasuke selalu susah diajak berbicara, dengan alasan dia sibuk. Ya, terlalu sibuk untuk berselingkuh dengan -Mantan- Sahabatnya.

Pria yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam yang berwarna biru dongker kini sedang tersenyum terhadap perempuan berambut merah darah seperti Ibu dari Naruto. Tidak! Dia menyeringai kepada perempuan tersebut.

"Kau kembali?"

"Butuh 1001 cara untuk membuatku terbunuh, tuan. Sudahlah! Katakan kenapa kau memanggilku kemari!"

"Hn, apa yang kau tahu tentang Uzumaki Karin?"

"Anak dari adik bibi Kushina. Dia merupakan pacar Suigetsu dan selingkuhanmu. Dia adalah Hacker terbaik yang ada di jepang, dan aku tidak bisa menangkapnya. Dia tersangka orang yang membantu Orochimaru untuk mencoba membunuh keluarga Uchiha,"

"Hn, ada misi lain untukmu."

Sasuke mendekat kearah Natsumi –OC-. Natsumi tak menyangka dengan apa yang dibisikan oleh Sasuke, dia hanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan misi rahasia dari Sasuke. Uzumaki Natsumi atau Nakagawa Natsumi, seorang ANBU termuda yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha corp.

Sasuke memandang kearah langit. Dia masih kesal. Kesal dengan Karin yang membohonginya selama ini, kesal pada Sakura yang dekat dengan laki-laki berambut merah dan memiliki mata hazel.

#FLASHBACK

Sasuke bosan mendengar celotehan dari mulut Karin. Dia ingat, saat pagi dia belum memakan apapun. Dan, dia ingin tertidur di atap. Ekor matanya melihat rambut familiar. Ya, rambut Sakura. Sakura yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Laki-laki yang sama saat dia kencan dengan Sakuranya.

"Ano..Gomen"

"Tak apa, Sakura-san." Sakura mendongkak dilihatnya wajah manis Sasori. Sasori yang sudah berdiri pun membantu Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja…" Sasuke ingin menghampirinya dan memukul wajah manis milik Sasori karena sudah berani memegang tangan kekasihnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Tidak, Sasori-san apa sudah makan? Jika belum ayo kita makan bersama!" Kata Sakura, Sasori mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura kehalaman atap sekolah. Tunggu! Sebenarnya siapa sih pacar Sakura? Sasuke menggeram kesal, jika dia bisa mungkin dia akan memukul tembok yang tidak bersalah. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya.

"Karin, kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Tentu saja. mengambil hati Uchiha-san itu sangat mudah. Dan, tinggal beberapa lagi yang harus kuselesaikan agar Uchiha memberikan kekuasaannya pada kita. Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan mantan sahabatku, Orochimaru."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ingin segera melihat wajah mereka. Hahahahaha…"

FLASBACK OFF

Sakura sudah bertekad untuk memutskan kisah cintanya. Cukup sudah dia menunggu! Cukup sudah dia dikhianati! Cukup sudah perasaanya. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menemuinya di halaman atap sekolah. Kini dia sedang menguatkan hatinya.

Jika Sasuke memberikannya sebuah gelang makan dia memberikan kalung pada Karin. Jika dia memberikan cinta pada Sasuke, Sasuke memberikan cintanya pada Karin. Jika dia tidak tersenyum padanya dia tersenyum pada Karin.

oOo

Dan disini lah mereka. Halaman atap sekolah, Sakura meremas roknya sambil menunduk. Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Sakura hari ini. jujur, dia memang kesal tapi dia merindukannya. Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu, dia tidak cemburu apalagi mencintai gadis didepannya ini.

"Sasuke, kau mencintaiku?" Kemana suffix-kun yang sering dipakainya untuk memanggil Sasuke?

"Hn, kau aneh.."

"Kau mencintai Karin?" Bagai disambar petir- ah, lebih dari itu. Sasuke. Tepat di tanggal ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 23 Juli ini, Sakura mempertanyakan cintanya. Sasuke terkejut, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Sakura…"

"Tak apa Sasuke, ini untukmu! Selamat ulang tahun. Gomen kita sampai disini saja, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Kata Sakura dan meninggalakan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke tidak berniat sedikit pun mencegah kepergiaan Sakura. Dia hanya menatap sendu handbag yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Sasuke sadar, dia sangat kejam. Dia melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

"Maaf"

Gomen Kalau jelek. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi wajar masih jelek. tolong maklumi senpai, reader.

RnR


End file.
